Yu yu gang goes to church
by firekitx
Summary: The gang is going to church:What is kurama doing in a dress? What is kuwabara doing with hiei? read to find out.(my first fanfic!)
1. disclaimer

Kit: Hello . Hiei: hn Kit: How did you get in here?! Hiei: I just got in Kurama: Your door was open Kit: O.O Hiei: Leans over to the computer what's this? Kit: A story Kurama: What is it about? Kit: I'm not telling, but just picture you and hiei in a nice dress. Hiei and Kurama: O.O Hiei:Starts growling and takes out his sword Kit: uncertainly It can be good story if you give it a chance hiei; if you're good I'll let you kick some demons ass. Hiei: ...Launches Kit: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!takes cover hiei runs after her Get back here! Kit: still running Kurama do the disclaimer kurama is still in shock Kit: KURRRRRRRAMMMMMMMAAAAAAA!!!!!!STILL running Kurama: Winces and gets up Kit does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or us thankfully. Unforutanly she owns this story. 


	2. new case

"New case" Five figures sat in the moist grass, waiting for their next mission.  
"Ok pacifier breath fill us in, and can you please hurry up" Yusuke said, lazily stretching his leg in the grass. Meanwhile Hiei was annoyed 'I can't believe this brat wanted to talk to us about some damn mission at 1:35 In THE FUCKING MORNING' Hiei eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
"Alright, their has been a sighting of a demon in a nearby church. He maybe a lower D-class demon, but we need it out of there" Koenma explained "So you want us to infiltrate the church and destroy the demon?" kurama asked Koenma nodded  
"There is no way in hell I'm going to some ningen church" hiei said "Is shrimpy sacred of the big bad G O D." Kuwabara said smugly "Hn, you idiot; I'm not going to spend my time searching for a weakling in a place where they worship some weak ningen lord." Hiei spat out, deeply irritated because a certain idiot woke him up in the middle of the morning.  
FLASHBACK "Hiei come on we got to go" kurama called out. "Hn" was his response as hiei turned over from his spot outside kurama's window. Kurama sighed, giving up. He turned around to see yusuke running towards his house.  
"Hello yusuke" Kurama said calmly  
"Hiya kurama" He said "What's up"  
"I'm trying to wake up hiei; I'm having no such luck at the moment." Yusuke looked thoughtful for a moment. Then an evil smirk crept on his face. "KUWABARA, What the hell are you doing on top of Hiei?!!!" he screamed. Hiei eyes snapped open as he sat up quickly.  
Maybe a little too quickly.  
Hiei fell off the branch he was laying on and plummeted to the ground with a big 'THUMP'. Yusuke was rolling on the ground holding his stomach as he laughed. Kurama was trying hard not to laugh, but ending up snickering. In a lighting flash motion hiei had his katana At yusuke's throat. Yusuke laughter stopped abruptly and he held his breath.  
"I could kill you right now you know" Hiei growled out. Yusuke gulped  
"Hiei-"Kurama's sentence stopped short when hiei turned his glaring towards him. Kurama shifted uncomfortably under hiei's blazing gaze and finally decided to speak. "We need to meet with koenma, hiei so can you please let him go" Hiei stared at kurama for a while, then yusuke, and back again. He sighed and reluctantly removed his sword from yusuke's throat.  
End flashback  
'Damn that fox' Hiei thought  
"So any questions?" Koenma asked. Without waiting for an answer he disappeared. "OK, first we need to formulate a plan. It seems the demon may have possessed someone powerful within the church because they only allow couples-men and women" Kurama explained.  
"We can't invite keiko and the other girls; I guess we have to improvise." Yusuke stared over to kurama expectantly  
"Hell no" kurama said quickly."  
"Come on kurama, please" Yusuke pleaded  
"NO!!!"  
"I know what you did last summer kurama" yusuke said  
"What are you talking about Urameshi? Kuwakara asked  
Ignoring him yusuke leaned over to kurama and whispered into his ear and kurama's eyes widened.  
"I guess I can do it" Kurama said blushing slightly."  
"Hn, what did the detective say?" It was more of a command than a question. Kurama blushed harder and murmured a goodbye and walked home. Hiei stood up and followed him.  
"Time to turn in" yusuke said, walking away leaving kuwabara alone. As he walked a grin swept his face.  
  
So you like it please review . hiei:tide to a fireproof chair 


	3. DRESS UP! and lovesick idiots

Hello I'm back and I like to thank everyone for the reviews  
Hiei: Can we start with the story already?  
Why hiei, do u like the story now.   
Hiei: No NO! Hiei: blushing I just want to see what yusuke said. Oh, well as I remembered one of my reviews said the same thing, but once I get some more reviews Ill say it ok  
Hiei:scowling I know what will make you feel better, say the disclaimer! Hiei: Kit does not own yu yu hakusho or us thank god. Does that feel better? Hiei:growling guess not. ON WITH THE STORY . "DRESS UP!!"- Yusuke was awaken by a loud buzzing on the side of his bed, turning over he spotted his alarm clock and threw it to the other side of the wall.  
'Another clock broken, I'll by a new one later' Shifting his covers he went back to sleep, forgetting he has a mission today. At the church "Hn I knew those idiots would be late" Hiei said He was sitting in a nearby tree a little ways from the church. Waiting for the others hiei thought about last night.  
FLASHBACK(A.N-Is it me or does hiei daydreams a lot)  
Hiei waited outside of Kurama's door waiting for kurama to come out.  
'Does it take it take 2 hours to get in a skirt' Hiei thought  
their was a huge thud behind kurama's door, then shifting of clothes and some murmuring .Getting impatient he knocked on the door, getting no answer he tried again; still silence.  
"Kurama can you come out already" Hiei said impatiently "No" was the pitiful reply  
"Don't make me burn down this door fox"  
There was a deep intake of breath and kurama slowly and reluctantly opened the door. Hiei's eyes widened as his mouth dropped towards the floor. The young man wore a white lacy tee with a golden flower lace around the outskirts of the sleeve with a matching skirt that came down to his knees. On his neck was a golden choker and his hair was in a high ponytail, his loose bangs framing his feminine face.  
"So what do you think?" asked kurama  
Hiei was speechless (A.N-that's a new one) he knew his friend was beautiful, but sh...Um he was gorgeous 'what did I just say, oh my god im loosing it' Face turning red he flitted out the hallway window.  
END FLASHBACK  
Hiei was suddenly disturbed from his with approaching footsteps heading his way. Hiei glanced down saw Kuwabara and he jumped down. Kuwabara recoiled as a black blur just jumped down out of nowhere in front of him. "AHHHH!! Oh its you shrimp, don't scare me like that" "Baka, everything scares you like that monster in that box you call a closet." said hiei dryly  
"Whatever, if we weren't near a church I'd beat you into the ground" "Hn" was his remark. Hiei heard a shifting sound from a nearby, knowing instantly who it is. "Come out Kurama" hiei called out Kuwabara was dumbfounded 'What is he talking about' (AN-poor kuwabara he's so stupid he can't sense kurama) Kurama reluctantly crept out of the bush and made his way over to the others.  
Kuwabara was surprised a tint blush stained his cheeks as he stared at the newcomer. 'Wow she's really cute' kuwabara thought. As he kept staring kurama felt heat rush to his cheeks."  
'Why is kuwabara staring at me like that?' he wondered 'She looks cute like that' kuwabara mused. Little droplets of saliva came down his mouth as he made his way closer to 'her'. Kurama backed away a little, nervous. (AN-GO!!!!! RUN KURAMA RUN!!) Hiei smirked and jumped back up the tree to watch what happens. In an instant kuwabara was in kurama's personal space, kneeling down on one knee and taking kurama's hand and kissing it. Kurama was blushing furiously by now as he tried not to scream.  
"It's nice to meet a beautiful girl such as yourself, may I ask what your name is sweetness"  
Before kurama could answer hiei sent him a mental message. 'Hold on lets drag this out a little longer'  
'Why?!' kurama sent back  
'Because if that baka knew who you were he'll most likely blow our cover so don't say it'  
Kurama thought about it and thought it could work to his advantage. He quickly thought of a name and responded.  
"Ummm...my name is azure jaganeshi."  
Kuwabara looked confused for a moment, and then he said "It's an honor to meet you Ms. Jaganeshi."  
"Yes... an honor" kurama had to keep from rolling his eyes. 'Yusuke is so DEAD once this is over'  
TBC  
  
Kit: I hoped you like this chapter please review kit: finally some peace kuwabara: Hey!! Kit: My peace is ruined, leave me alone what have ever done to you kuwabara: well, you made fun of me and tried to seduce the shrimp and trashed yusuke's apartment.  
Kit: I did no such thing how you could blame me like that.  
Hiei comes out the closet clothes torn and only his boxers and socks are on. Kit: hay nice of you to come  
Hiei launches  
Kit:running 


End file.
